


More Than Silence

by BekkaChaos



Series: Gallavich Drabbles [170]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Future Fic, M/M, Wishful Thinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2018-04-20 00:23:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4766564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BekkaChaos/pseuds/BekkaChaos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mickey is in prison, set six months after the end of season 5.</p>
            </blockquote>





	More Than Silence

_Six months on, mickey is in prison, his life going strangely how he had always thought it would._

_He hasn't seen Ian since they ended things._

Mickey lay in his bunk, throwing his balled up socks in the air and catching them, doing it over and over again.

He had accepted it now, kind of always had. He was just glad he wasn't in the same facility as his father.

The days dragged on pointlessly and as much as they say they have "rehabilitation measures" in place he was yet to see much evidence of that. Just more proof that the wider society had given up on him in much the same way everyone else had.

He heard the heavy boots approaching and just sighed to himself.

"Inmate," he heard from outside his door. "Got a visitor."

"Don't get visitors," he said dryly.

He wasn't bitter about it, it was just a fact.

The guard scoffed a little, "well today you do, let's go."

Mickey grumbled, getting up off his bunk and walking over to the door. He put his hands up and the guards opened the door to take him out, one grabbing his arm and leading him while the other walked behind.

He thought about making a quip about their level of security but he didn't have the energy for it anymore. 

They led him to the visitation area where a few other inmates had people in to see them. No one had given up on them yet.

They walked him down to the end and he felt something seize in him when he saw the face behind the glass.

His eyes were a little glassy, his expression worrisome and unsure, his hair was a little longer but it remained as vibrant as ever.

Maybe once he would have spat in his face, asked him what the fuck he was doing coming to visit, but this time he didn't.

He stared through the dirty glass as he sat down slowly, trying not to show him any of what he was feeling.

Ian didn't say anything, he just watched him. Mickey couldn't quite read him, then again could he ever?

Mickey bit down on his bottom lip, trying to hold in any words that might want to come out and making him focus on the pain of it rather than the situation before him.

Neither of them said anything, they just continued to stare one another down until Ian moved his hand with a small twitch.

Hesitantly he lifted it from the metal bench, placing just the tips of his fingers against the glass.

Mickey stared down at them, his hard expression melting away and his eyes burning.

He swallowed hard and drew in a shaky breath, looking up at Ian's face one more time.

Still they said nothing, but Mickey's fingers lifted slowly, tentative and unsure as he looked away from Ian's eyes and placed them softly against his side of the glass.

He dared not look up again, merely staring at the place where their fingers very nearly met and letting out a heavy sigh, his own eyes clouding over.

Ian couldn't look away from him.

He had never thought that hearing him say nothing could have been so loud.


End file.
